Something I can never have
by Anastasia1771
Summary: Loki, god of mischief has fallen for Anastasia, the personal adviser of Asgard. But everyone knows that she is the poster child of innocence who has only kissed a handful of men in her life and Loki has a reputation for "hitting it and quitting it". Anastasia has her eyes set on a certain Captain of America but Loki will do anything in his power to change that. ANYTHING


As I ride my way my in another world record pace, I feel myself convulsing around his dagger inside of me. "You have magic in these hips", Loki grunted as he spanked my bottom over and over repeatedly. My dark caramel skin in such contrast to his glow-like paleness made it seem as if light and dark were meshing altogether. His long, slender hands rise from the curve of my waist up to my 34 D breasts. I lean back and rise my face to the ceiling as I feel another orgasm rising through me. Here I was, Anastasia, the personal advisor of their highness, the King and Queen of Asgard…..and here I am riding their son, the prince of Asgard, trying my best to make him pop like a champagne bottle. Riding him was definitely no easy feat considering him being as thick as salami and as long as ruler. This evening was a victory for the both of us since this was an EXTREMELY long time coming. From sideways glances from afar, to him saving my life from a massive Frost Giant.

**~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~**

Standing with a great smug smile on my face, I was prouder than ever now that I was officially the personal advisor to the King and Queen. Being the eyes and ears of the palace was unsurprisingly easier said than done. Thankfully I had my magic to cloak myself to eavesdrop whenever I so pleased. It was purely only to make sure the safety of the palace stayed in place and surely not because I had a sweet tooth for gossip….surely. As I took my daily walk about the outside of the palace where there was no golden stone on the floor but just uneven grass and a few rocks, I saw the all too easy to spot Prince Loki, nuzzling up to his 8 legged horse of a son. I knew when it was my place to listen in as a personal advisor and this was most certainly not the time but I could not believe that such a man as Loki was capable of this. The god of mischief who was known to live off of anger, hate, and other peoples' misery was tending to his son with such kindness like it was natural to him. But nevertheless, as I continued to take my walk, my eyes chose to embrace the affection that Loki was showing to his son. From my own clumsy effort of walking without seeing what is in front of me, my foot falls into a steep hole along the grass which causes my ankle to twist in the way that it should never. I shut my eyes and open my mouth to let out the most painful screech I can manage and fall to the floor, clutching my leg. I see nothing but pain. I feel nothing but pain…and hands. Wait…hands? Whose hands are laid across my face in the most caring way? I try to bare through the pain to open my eyes to see this person of such kindness. I immediately see dark green with black and a hint of gold and cannot believe my eyes. "Stay still, dear", he said. Am I truly hallucinating that bad or did he just call me dear? Even with a horribly twisted ankle, I feel the heat of blush on my cheeks from the term of endearment. Many women favored Thor over Loki and even though I understood why, I knew instantly Thor was not a man of words of keen intelligence but of strength and vitality. As sure that I am Thor would give any woman a night she would never forget, he wouldn't be expected to cuddle her afterwards or to even talk to her again. However, I do not ever recall seeing Loki with a woman, but it was obvious he had seeing that he had 3 children. Surely it wasn't just 3 times? Suddenly I find that he has been talking to me this whole time with my face in his comforting hands. Rather than repeating himself all over again, he simply smiles and chants something I cannot quite catch. I see a light blue glow surrounding my ankle like an aura and my foot is slowly turning back to how it was supposed to be. Wincing as I heard some bone cracking during the movement, I felt absolutely no pain the whole time of this enchantment. 

**Loki point of view**

As she stares at her ankle in amazement, I am staring at her exotic beauty. She is everything I have never encountered let alone like any woman I have bedded. I recall her as being my parent's newly appointed personal advisor (which would also make her my personal advisor) in the palace. I had always suspected her hair of being black like mine but being outside in the daylight, I see that it transitions from the softest of black to brown. Her big brown eyes which always held such a shiny glimmer easily showed how innocent of a girl she truly was. But her lips and breasts had me guess something completely different, both so deliciously juicy and full. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have them on my—"Prince Loki? Are you quite alright?" she asked. Clearing my throat and realizing I was too mesmerized I simply replied "I should be asking **you **that question, my clumsy lady." All too quickly, her brown skin showed the slightest of blushes. Realizing that we both have been on the ground far too long, without thinking twice I effortlessly scoop her up into my arms so closely that I could smell the naked musk scent along her neck.


End file.
